Soleado DESCONTINUADO
by Viko W
Summary: Gracias por haber leído.
1. Cap 1 Burbujas de jabón

…

**Disclaimer:** la serie de naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, algo de gramática (tal vez), OoC, shonen-ai…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo**** I.- Burbujas de jabón.**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró lánguidamente el despertador sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama. Con pereza dejó caer la mano encima, tocando el interruptor de apagado. No quería levantarse aún.

Demasiado temprano, demasiado desvelo, demasiado trabajo…

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos. El aire acondicionado emitió un débil sonidito que anunció el cambio de temperatura. Con las manos palpó el lado derecho de la cama, no hallando lo que buscaba. Sonrió ante ese hecho. Perfecto. Como era de esperarse,_ ella_ se fue a tiempo. Arrugó la nariz al percibir el aroma de su perfume. Se giró hacia el lado contrario. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a las fragancias de sus múltiples amantes. Todas ellas eran demasiado empalagosas, causándole nauseas después de un rato.

Afuera había sol y cielo despejado. Según lo programado, el televisor se encendió en el canal de las noticias matutinas, como prevención en caso de que el reloj fallara. Madara parpadeó varias veces tratando de ahuyentar el sueño inútilmente. Levantarse por las mañanas no era lo suyo. Suspiró lánguido cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba sin mucho interés el informe del tráfico. Los abrió de nuevo, mirando al techo.

Otro día más.

En el noticiero hablaban sobre una mujer que abandonó a su hija en un basurero. Uchiha soltó una risita cínica. Noticias como esas, tan normales en la actualidad, formaban parte del día a día. La rutina diaria que siempre transcurría con absoluta indiferencia, en donde nada resaltaba lo suficiente como para conmocionar al mundo. Se incorporó con lentitud, esperando que esa mañana de lunes ocurriera algo fuera de lo ordinario en su simple existencia. Hoy tenía una junta con los directivos de una renombrada empresa. Se quejó al pensar en el tiempo que se llevaría. Tiró la almohada al suelo, su cuello dolía un poco y un ligero dolor de cabeza nacía en su sien.

Algo nuevo, algo fresco.

Inusual.

Sólo pedía una pizca de novedad que lo sacara del círculo rutinario que tenía por vida. Mañana sería martes, luego miércoles y así sucesivamente. Se presentaría a trabajar, volvería a casa o iría a un bar. Conocería a una chica nueva, saldrían y la misma noche se acostaría con ella. Al amanecer no estaría y él nuevamente se encontraría como ahora lo estaba. Sus labios se curvaron. Si quería un cambio nadie más que él para comenzarlo. Tal vez intentarlo con un chico. Lo negó mentalmente. Incluso como broma sonaba repugnante.

Lo tenía casi todo: dinero, prestigio, mujeres, salud…

El reloj marcó las 6:30 de la mañana. Se hacía tarde.

Pasó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, revolviendo la oscura cabellera, alejando los restos de sueño que persistían en mantenerse con él. Una buena taza de café con canela lo haría alejarse de los brazos de Morfeo. Pensó en la mujer con la que pasó la noche. Fue una buena jugada. Siendo ella del extranjero y con un vuelo que tomar ese día, no tuvo inconveniente en llevarla a su casa. A fin de cuentas, no la volvería a ver. El estridente aroma cítrico floral que dejó como recuerdo la rubia, incrementó el dolor de cabeza.

—Detesto ese olor…

No quería levantarse aún.

Demasiado temprano, demasiado desvelo, demasiado trabajo…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró el reloj, daba por hecho que el responsable era Izuna. Sólo a él se le ocurría llamarlo a esas horas. No era de extrañar, al menos una vez por semana, lo hacía. El pequeño hermano que se cercioraba de que el presidente no llegara tarde al trabajo.

Hizo una mueca. A veces llegaba a ser tan molesto que Izuna se tomara el papel tan enserio. La empresa no iba a morir porque él se quedara en cama unos minutos más.

Usualmente llegaba en el tiempo establecido, pero por esta ocasión (al igual que otras pocas) tal vez llegaría con algo de retraso. La sensación de somnolencia parecía incrementarse al correr de los segundos. Deseó meterse de nuevo bajo las sabanas aun sabiendo, terminaría mareándose con la melosa fragancia. Gruñó con fastidio. No, debía llegar temprano. Hoy era el desayuno con los ejecutivos de NAO. Quizás un baño con agua fría y una taza de cafeína le ayudaría a reducir (o si era lo suficientemente afortunado, erradicar) los deseos de permanecer en cama hasta tarde. Lo meditó un poco. ¿Ducha fría o agua templada? ¿Hacerse el vago y tener nauseas o partir de inmediato? Qué difícil. ¡Ah! Si no hubiese cedido a la tentación por tan fácil rubia no estaría con debates internos.

De acuerdo, quizás no estaría tan trasnochado de no haber existido la morena de la noche anterior. Un gesto pícaro acudió de inmediato a su cara e instantes después se desvaneció. Recientemente sus conquistas no lograban ponerlo de suficiente ánimo. Probablemente se estaba obsesionando demasiado. Pero aun así…

… realmente ansiaba un suceso interesante.

El estridente aroma dulzón lo atacó de vuelta.

—… Definitivamente lo detesto.—murmuró cubriendo su frente con el antebrazo. Floral-frutal. Perfumes como esos debían ser sacados del mercado.

Demasiados dulces.

Volvió a recostarse, ignorando el irritante sonido del teléfono. Luego de un rato cesó. Las voces monótonas del noticiero parecían arrojarle polvos de sueño. Frotó sus ojos con el dorso. Basta, sólo era pereza, realmente no estaba tan cansado. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el cajón del buró junto a su cama, sacó el frasco de los analgésicos y se llevó un par a la boca.

Necesitaba de unas vacaciones.

Vio desanimado hacia la puerta.

Realmente no quería ir al trabajo, pero tampoco quedarse en casa el resto del día.

De alguna forma… incluso estando repleta de comodidades y lujos, el lugar se sentía vacío. Tan…

"… _Solitario."_

Sacudió la cabeza. Dar entrada a pensamientos como esos no era productivo. Con pesar salió de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño. El agua fresca sobre su cuerpo le ayudaría a lavar aquellas ideas.

Las 7 en punto y él continuaba bajo la regadera. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis veces. Una pausa corta y de nuevo, el bucle de siete timbrazos. Sonrió de medio lado. Giró la perilla, cerrando el suministro de agua. Con paso lento salió de la ducha, enrollando la toalla en su cintura. Cogió una más y con ella secó su torso, espalda y cabello. Al fin, no más olor meloso. Echó un vistazo a la cama, elevando a su vez una ceja. Debía cambiar las sabanas también. Miró la hora. Lo dejaría para después, por el momento vestirse era prioridad.

7:45 AM. Oh cielos, Izuna iba a matarlo. Sus labios se curvaron con cierta malicia. Ya podía ver la expresión de angustia y desesperación de esos dos. Bajó las escaleras con prisa en tanto anudaba su corbata. El mayordomo, Harada, lo saludó amablemente.

— ¿Va usted a desayunar, Señor?

—No gracias. Estoy yendo tarde.

—La señorita partió muy temprano. Dejó una nota para usted.

Se detuvo mientras terminaba de colocarse el saco.

—¿Nota?

—Sí. Tome—Harada le extendió la pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad con una sonrisa afable—, dijo que era algo muy importante.

Le dio un vistazo y sin mucho interés la tomó.

—Gracias.

—Tenga un buen día, Señor.

Cruzó la puerta de la mansión, rechazando de inmediato al chofer que lo esperaba junto al Mercedes. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y con paso veloz caminó hasta la _humilde _cochera. Iría en el Jaguar, su favorito. El rugido del motor produjo una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró el trozo de papel sobre el asiento del copiloto y soltó una risita. No era la primera ni la ultima que hacía algo parecido.

"_Te amo…", "…veamos de nuevo…" "Llámame…" "…quiero verte otra vez…"_

Direcciones, números de teléfono, fechas de próximas visitas al país… nada nuevo.

8:15 de la mañana. El tráfico no era precisamente insoportable pero al menos tendría una buena excusa.

Cuando finalmente puso un pie dentro del vestíbulo de la empresa fue el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes. El elevador del fondo abrió sus puertas y de él salió un histérico vicepresidente corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Tú! ¡Date prisa!—exclamó Izuna tomándolo del brazo al tiempo en que lo arrastraba al interior del ascensor—¿En qué pensabas? ¡¿Sabes la hora que es?!

—¿Debería?

El menor hizo una mueca irritado y marcó el piso indicado. Un _ding_ y las puertas se cerraron.

—No puedo creerlo. Te llame alrededor de seis veces—le reprochó haciendo énfasis con los dedos—¡Seis veces!

—"Lo llamé"—corrigió sereno—. Te estás dirigiendo al presidente, muestra un poco más de respeto.

El joven hombre torció la boca y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado. Faltaban cuatro pisos más para llegar a la sala de conferencias. Con un fuerte suspiro se dio por finalizada la breve conversación. Madara parecía siempre tan despreocupado en cuanto a dar la cara a la competencia, y eso, Izuna lo admiraba. Sin embargo, detestaba su pereza y su lado (aparentemente) irresponsable para con la compañía. Sin duda era un buen líder, tenía todo la capacidad y un potencial extraordinario, pero su conducta no favorecía mucho a su imagen.

La musiquita de bosanova en el elevador calmó un poco los nervios del hermano pequeño. Consideraba en volver a la casa, tal vez así tendría más oportunidades de poner en cintura a Madara. Lo escudriñó con los ojos y el otro simplemente sonrió con descaro.

—Fue una mujer, ¿no es así?

El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sabía.

—No irás a sermonearme, ¿verdad?—sonrió a un más—Creo tener la suficiente edad como para poner en orden mis prioridades.

Izuna lo miró desconfiado.

—No parece.—musitó.

Soltó una risa ante la respuesta. Las puertas se abrieron.

No hubo mayores problemas en la reunión ni en el desayuno ni en el cierre del contrato, más que el descuido de uno de los miembros de NAO al dejar caer un vaso de agua sobre las copias individuales del informe. Acordaron una segunda junta para el fin de mes, Madara estuvo de acuerdo y el vicepresidente a su lado, asintió.

Una vez estuvieron solos en la oficina, Izuna comentó:

—Me parecen buenos los términos.

—Parecen.—secundó echándose sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Sucede algo?

—… Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Izuna lo miró desconcertado.

—¿No lo captas? De pronto dos de nuestros jefes de piso trabajan voluntariamente horas extras. ¿Extraño, no?

El menor fijó su vista en el escritorio, pensando en lo dicho por su hermano.

—Hablas de… ¿espías? No es posible—refutó encarándolo—. Todos los empleados pasan por un procedimiento de…

—Eres tan inocente. Si continuas confiando en cada persona que te sonríe un día de estos aparecerán tus restos en algún lote baldío—suspiró y se puso de pie contra el ventanal de la oficina—. Trabajan para NAO.

—¿Qué? Pero sus archivos, ellos… están limpios.

—¿Te fías de unas cuantas hojas y de su palabra?—endureció el rostro—¿Acaso eres tonto?

El otro no respondió.

—NAO se aprovechó de eso y tomó la iniciativa.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Con qué fin lo harían?

—Probablemente desean comprar nuestra empresa más que destruirla.

—Entonces es eso—inclinó la cabeza avergonzado—… si se incorporan a nosotros podrían hacerlo. Ir comprando acciones y así…

—Cosa que no llegara a ser.

—… Lo lamento.

Madara enarcó una ceja.

—A pesar de que estoy a cargo de investigar a fondo el perfil de los nuevos empleados, no fui capaz de ver más allá.

Curvó sus labios.

—Cierto. Amanecer pudo haber desaparecido por tu causa—Izuna lo miró sorprendido—. Habrá que tomar medidas y cambiar nuestros métodos—se giró hacia él—. Creo que si te arrancara los ojos, no habría mucha diferencia. Eres tan fácil de cegar Izuna…

—Yo… no volveré a fallar.

—Por supuesto que no. Estás despedido.

Izuna se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie al instante y antes de poder decir algo Madara rió estridentemente.

—Dime… ¿realmente crees que diría algo así?

Un peso inexistente abandonó los hombros del más joven, y tras tomar un poco de aire volvió a su asiento dedicándole a su vez una mirada llena de infantil reproche.

—Oh… de modo que eso piensas.

—Eres tan capaz de cualquier cosa que no lo dudaría.—se defendió haciendo un mohín desdeñoso.

—Gracias.

El gesto del mayor hizo a Izuna murmurar su descontento ante tal acción.

—Eso no era un cumplido.

Incluso si no, aquello era muy cierto. Tan cierto que por las noches algunas asuntos no lo dejaban dormir. Afiló la mirada. Pero, todo fuera por el bienestar de Amanecer y el suyo.

—Hazte cargo de ellos.

El paso de las horas en la oficina, Madara lo solía comparar con la estancia en una habitación vacía en donde el techo poco a poco descendía hasta caer sobre él. Apoyó el mentón sobre su mano derecha. Estresante y silencioso. Los informes de la junta directiva, las hojas sueltas de asuntos varios de la empresa, las tarjetitas con recados que había pedido dejar a su secretaria, las diversas carpetas de los prospectos a suplente de los jefes de piso…

Ser quien era le encantaba. Incluso si a veces se recargaba más de lo debido en Izuna con trabajo que bien podía hacer, las cosas no le resultaban complicadas, un tanto agotadoras siendo francos, pero gustaba de su trabajo. Haber convertido a Amanecer en una poderosa empresa era su más grande orgullo. Sonrió. Sino tuviera la mala costumbre de aparentar ser descuidado e irresponsable, Izuna probablemente no lo amenazaría con asumir la presidencia.

—Pequeño idiota, como si eso fuera posible.

Frotó sus ojos y vio hacia el reloj. Necesitaba una taza de café.

Y descansar.

Pronto comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo, haciéndolo girar y dejándolo caer sobre la documentación. El celular que se hallaba sobre el escritorio empezó a sonar. Lo observó sin mucho interés, girando entre sus dedos el lapicero. La melodía que tenía por tono empezó a irritarlo. Miró el número en la pantalla y chasqueó la lengua. La lada era de fuera, dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de la exuberante rubia con la que pasó la noche y terminó contestando.

—¿Si?—enarcó una ceja—… estoy ocupado ahora… claro, la próxima vez.

Colgó malhumorado. De aquí en más debería abstenerse de las mujeres. Llegaban a ser tan molestas cuando creían estar por atraparlo. Una noche, de eso se trataba, ¿por qué no lo entendían? No buscaba comprometerse ni una relación a largo plazo. Claro, algún día tendría que sentar cabeza pero por el momento no. Le dio un mordisco a la barra de granola que tenía por colación antes de mirar otra vez el reloj en la pared. Media hora más y podría largarse a donde quisiera.

Con desgano abrió la última gaveta del escritorio, atrapando las dos pequeñas esferas terapéuticas que le regaló Izuna tras una disputa con relación a Amanecer. Por vez primera las miró un momento a manera de inspección, descubriendo que ambas tenían una pequeña inscripción en chino, diferentes entre sí. Miró más de cerca y notó algo familiar. El primer kanji de cada esfera los conocía. Si bien su chino no era muy bueno, tenía un almanaque del zodiaco y estaba seguro que eran similares a ellos. Lo buscó entre las papeletas y algunos libros que recordaba, había usado como separador debido a su tamaño. Minutos después lo encontró.

"Tigre" y "Conejo". Efectivamente estaba en lo correcto. Tras haberse entretenido con lo anterior retomó sus deberes. Avanzó sólo un poco y pensó en que quizás no era del todo pereza lo que llevaba encima sino que podría estar realmente fatigado. Tuvo la intención de llamar a Sachiko, su secretaria, y pedirle un café más luego desistió. Si se trataba de agotamiento, sólo terminaría alterándose los nervios.

"_Lapis lazul__i"_

Cerró los ojos.

Lapis lazuli…

Volvió a mirar los kanjis. Alguna vez escuchó, que aquella palabra significaba: _promesa_. Entrecerró la mirada. _Promesa… eterna._

"Conejo", "tigre"… antes había oído algo sobre una historia que, estaba seguro, trataba de esas tres cosas. Hizo memoria y al poco rato la recordó. Fue el mismo Izuna quien en una ocasión le mencionó aquel relato. Observó extrañado las inscripciones. ¿Qué tenía que ver 'eso' con el estrés?

Un fragmento de aquella historia cruzó por su mente. No, en definitivo no veía la relación de aquello con esto.

"… _¿esperarías por mí?__"_

Sintió la piel erizársele y prontamente soltó una risita. Vamos, cómo si eso realmente fuera posible. Guardó de nuevo las esferas. Una promesa que perdure por la eternidad o incluso por siglos simplemente no existe. Tal cosa sólo es de cuentos. Incluso si alguien prometiera algo similar, ¿no serían sólo palabras? Contempló apático la maceta en la esquina de la habitación. De sus labios escapó un bostezo y seguidamente talló de nuevo sus ojos.

Madara arrojó una bola de papel al cesto de basura. ¿Por qué a la gente le gustaba creer en imposibles? Inventar y fantasear con situaciones que en la vida real jamás sucederían. Decidió no preguntárselo más. Profundizar en temas fantasiosos no era lo suyo.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que recordara la dichosa historia.

"_Érase una vez un tigre que se enamoró…"_, apareció navegando en su mente. Un tigre que hizo una promesa a un conejo, pensó dando seguimiento. No le gustaba la historia. De alguna forma (muy descabellada) sentía que el era aquel solitario y esperanzado animal. Incluso cuando jamás hubiese tenido esa clase de sentimientos. Reflexionó en ello. Normalmente no solía adentrarse mucho en ese aspecto, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía. Como hoy, en ese momento. Otro fragmento más…

"…_estaré aquí hasta el día que vuelvas…"_

El asiento chirrió cuando se echó para atrás. Basta. No más. Los escasos segundos profundizando en aquella tontería acaban de terminar. Suavemente empezó a tararear una melodía que había oído por la radio, intentando olvidar la _ridícula_ historia. Subió el tono.

Al poco tiempo sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la gaveta que contenía las dichosas esferas. Gruñó disgustado, consigo, con todo el mundo. Había pedido algo fuera de la rutina, no otra _obsesión._

Normalmente solía utilizarlas como se debía, sin embargo en ocasiones también gustaba de arrojárselas al primer incauto que cruzara la puerta (y nadie más que Izuzu), pero esta vez, sólo no podía dejar de pensar en la leyenda esa. Qué fastidio. Lo atribuyó todo al cansancio y tomó el bolígrafo con firmeza. Los documentos sobre el escritorio no eran muchos. Sólo debía trabajar. Restaban unos veinte minutos para que su jornada laboral terminara, podía esperar hasta eso.

Pestañeó. Volteó hacia las ventanas tras de sí. Estaba soleado. Sin notarlo en el instante la tranquilidad que emanaba aquel cielo despejado lo cautivo y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba cabeceando.

—Tsk.

Maldición.

Realmente ese día estaba cansado.

Tocaron a la puerta y él autorizó la entrada con algo de fastidio en su voz. Su secretario ingresó algo insegura con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. Madara hizo un gesto malhumorado. Perfecto, más por hacer.

—Se los envía el vicepresidente—anunció ruborizada al verle—. Necesita que les de un vistazo para la junta de…

—Sólo déjalos por ahí.

—Pero—replicó tímida. Sino fuera porque sonaba exagerado, la mujer habría jurado que sus pupilas adquirieron un tono escarlata que amenazó con pulverizarla—… co-como usted diga. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y con paso firme se alejó. Antes de llegar al final del pasillo que conducía a la oficia que segundos antes había abandonado, sus piernas temblaron. Era la primera vez que él la miraba de ese modo.

Una mujer que bebía té corrió en su dirección.

—¿Y?, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le coqueteaste?

Ella la ignoró pasando de largo. Seguro que sólo se encontraba de malas por algún asunto externo. Nada personal. Sí, eso. No es como si al verla la relacionara automáticamente con trabajo adicional. Seguro que sólo llegó en mal momento. Claro, por su puesto. Inspiró profundo. Miró tras de sí y luego a su compañera.

Mentirse no la llevaría a ningún lado.

—Terrible…

La castaña sonrió.

—No, es muy apuesto. Tienes tanta suerte de ser su secretaria. ¡Qué envidia!

La otra caminó hasta su puesto. Envidia… nadie envidiaría a alguien que es odiada por ese sujeto. Tomó asiento al tiempo en que despejaba su área de trabajo.

—¿Qué sucede? Tienes mala cara… ¿realmente fue…?

—También estaba feliz cuando conseguí el empleo pero ahora—con lentitud recargó su rostro sobre sus manos—… parece que simplemente nunca me notará, Atsuko.

—Si actúas tan depresiva como ahora entonces jamás tendrás una oportunidad.

Sachiko frunció el ceño ofendida. Ella se esforzaba siempre, pero aspirar a algo tan alto como lo era el presidente era un sueño por sí mismo. Incluso una noche quedaba como una lejana fantasía. Además, ahora parecía no agradarle. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer al mensajero de los trabajos extras a pocos minutos de la salida? Todo pareció perderse a la deriva y únicamente consiguió deprimirse más.

—No es como si de hacerlo todo mejoraría.—murmuró.

Atsuko replicó.

—¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que conquistaría al hombre de tus sueños a como diera lugar?

—Creo haber dicho algo así—dijo entre dientes—. Finalmente los recursos se me acabaron, aun si hablara con él lo más probable es que se ría en mi cara o me rechace sin tacto alguno. Yo no le agrado.

—Él es muy cortes y caballeroso. No creo que lo hiciera.

Ella la observó sin muchos ánimos y terminó por recargar medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

—Tienes razón. Seguramente diría que mezclar trabajo y sentimientos es poco profesional… y por supuesto, me rechazaría.

Atsuko suspiró, acariciándole la cabeza. La segunda alejó su mano, incorporándose segundos después y con tristeza agregó:

—¿Sabes? Me rindo. No tengo las armas para ir tras él.

—Mañana será un mejor día.—la alentó sonriendo con dulzura.

Dentro de la oficina, el azabache tomó las pequeñas esferas. Después de todo, las utilizaría. Las hizo chocar en sus manos y a su vez, tarareó la letra de una rítmica canción.

Alrededor de una hora después, Madara abandonó el edificio sintiéndose irritado. Descansar, dijo para sus adentros apretando las llaves del auto. Lamentó la ausencia de un chofer y haberse negado una taza de cafeína pura. Vio hacia arriba y divisó un ave. Si su auto tuviera alas volaría por encima del tráfico, aterrizaría sobre la terraza y luego dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. La risa asomó de su boca ante tales pensamientos. Con andar flojo pero sin perder el estilo soberbio que poseía bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Desde ahí pudo ver al jaguar hacerle señales con las luces y _chilló_ cuando desactivó la alarma. Uno de los vigilantes lo saludó y para no parecer descortés le devolvió el saludo. Cansado o no, debía actuar según su imagen. Subió al auto, colocó la llave en la hendidura poniéndolo en marcha.

En la calle la luz del sol golpeó de lleno el parabrisas. De la guantera sacó unos estilizados lentes de sol y se los puso. Pasados unos minutos divisó un embotellamiento por la ruta que utilizaba. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo altercarse e ir por ahí, pensó. Giró a la dirección contraria, tomaría el camino largo. Por el retrovisor vio a una mujer, mientras conducía pintándose los labios. Aminoró la velocidad, dejando que lo rebasara. Encendió la radio. Cambió la estación varias veces y al final la apagó.

Se detuvo en un alto, justo a un costado una pantalla gigante mostraba las noticias de la tarde. De nuevo hacían énfasis en la desnaturalizada madre. Pasó la mano izquierda por su cabellera. Mañana nadie recordaría la noticia, lo daba por hecho. En la acera la gente iba y venía. Una multitud de estudiantes, a juzgar por los libros que llevaban algunos en brazos, entraba a un establecimiento de bebidas frescas. Uno se quedó esperando en la entrada, mirando hacia el cruce de peatones justo frente a él. Gritó, quizás, un nombre que no logró escuchar dado que tenía las ventanillas arriba. Sin ninguna razón en especial miró de reojo hacia el otro lado de la calle. Un grupo de jovencitas le sonrieron y sonrió también.

La luz seguía en verde.

En la esquina, un hombre que vendía globos soplaba burbujas. Lo miró de reojo y creyó haberlo visto antes. Tal vez no tenía un lugar fijo para vender.

_Plop, plop__, _sonaron al reventar las burbujas. La suave brisa las elevó alto y otras más se impactaron contra los autos en movimiento.

_Plop, plop. _Una tras otra hasta formar una delicada nube de efímeros sueños de jabón, se extendió por encima y cruzó al otro lado.

El semáforo cambió a rojo. Antes que acelerara una motocicleta se le atravesó, haciéndolo frenar de golpe. Los sonidos de los cláxones no se hicieron esperar. Se molesto. Lo maldijo internamente afilando la mirada.

_Plop, plop._ Volvió a ver al vendedor.

Una burbuja_._ Parpadeó.

… _plop_… un visaje.

El agudo sonido de las llantas derrapando en el pavimento.

_Plop, plop._

Hubo un grito, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

_Plop, plop…_una sacudida que arrojó sus lentes lejos e hizo activar la bolsa de aire. Un segundo impacto y trozos de cristal volaron, incrustándose en los asientos traseros.

_Plop__… _y el niño que cruzó la calle, persiguiendo las pompas de jabón y glicerina, ahora lloraba a mitad de ésta sin ningún rasguño.

La alarma sonaba en conjunto con otras dos, en una melodía dispareja, sin ton ni son. Escuchó a alguien pidiendo llamaran a una ambulancia. La gente de los establecimientos salió al ver la conmoción.

—¡Un accidente!

—¡Dios mío qué horror!

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la tela blanca de la bolsa y con la mano libre buscó abrir la puerta. El cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza daba vueltas. El barullo de la gente llegó hasta sus oídos, escuchándose extraño, como si el volumen subiera y bajara. Sintió faltarle el aire. Con esfuerzo, se las arregló para salir sin ayuda de ninguno de los presentes. Vio al niño llorando en los brazos de su madre y quiso gritarle. Volteó a su auto, mirando los daños y luego a los otros dos. La agencia tardaría unos días en repararlo. Miró de nuevo al chiquillo. Si fuera mayor lo demandaría y encerraría de por vida. Segundos más tarde creyó más conveniente hacer pagar a la madre. O al padre en caso de tenerlo.

—_Suena bien._

Sintió algo cálido deslizarse cerca de su oído y se llevó la mano hasta ahí. Maldición, finalmente no había salido ileso.

—¿Está bien? Ya viene la ambulancia—dijo un hombre acercándose a él. Madara se recargó en el jaguar sin responder. Se sentía mareado. El sujeto vio la sangre en sus dedos y al costado de su cabeza, se asustó—. Es-está, ¡está sangrando!

¡Claro que sangraba! Acaba de tener un accidente.

La palabra pareció deletrearse frente a sus ojos.

Una sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

—Muy interesante…

Ese día, por la mañana, ¿qué no había sido él quien pidió salir de la rutina? La risa brotó y pronto se volvió carcajada. Paró al sentir una punzada de dolor, aun así, mantuvo la sonrisa cínica. La próxima vez sería más específico. Hizo presión en el corte cerca de su oreja. Tal vez, probar a enamorarse. Curvó aun más los labios.

—_Sí, estaría bien._

En la lejanía, oyó con claridad la sirena de la ambulancia. Una segunda sirena se hizo presente.

—¡Oh!, es la policía.—comenzaron a decir.

_Plop, plop._

Alzó la vista y tres pequeñas burbujas se estrellaron sobre su traje negro. Los estudiantes que antes había visto se encontraban amontonados al borde de la banqueta, mirando expectantes la escena. El hombre de los globos, que ahora había quedado rezagado en su lugar, continuaba soplando burbujas de jabón, indiferente a lo ocurrido.

La ambulancia llegó al fin junto con la patrulla. Los paramédicos fueron encima de quienes la multitud les señaló, incluso con el niño y la madre. El azabache bufó con hastío al ser tratado por uno de ellos. Sólo quería largarse de allí e ir a dormir. Ya había tenido una experiencia novedosa, estaba satisfecho.

—Deberá acompañarnos al hospital. La herida no se ve grave pero podría presentar daños internos o…

—Estoy bien—alegó quitándole la gasa que antes el tipo había sacado del botiquín—. Sólo es un corte.

—Señor, es por precaución. Por favor sea tan amable de venir conmigo.

Madara lo meditó unos segundos. La idea de una cicatriz no sonaba agradable. Suspiró.

—Será mejor que no deje una marca.

El chico de blanco asintió con una sonrisa. Pronto, la pareja de oficiales lo interceptó. Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, del bolsillo de su saco, tomó dos tarjetas de presentación y se las arrojó. El paramédico parpadeó asombrado. Uno de los policías estuvo por ir tras él, sin embargo fue detenido por su compañero al sujetarlo del brazo.

—Déjalo así. No te metas en problemas.

En la orilla, la gente no paraba de hablar y acumularse.

—¿Lo viste?—preguntó un estudiante al recién llegado—Un niño se lanzó de pronto a la calle.

—¿Qué?—miró la colisión y echó tras su hombro un largo mechón rubio—¿Nadie salió heri…?

—Sólo ese hombre—señaló felizmente el chico a su lado—, ¿lo ves? Es ese de ahí. Recibió ambos impactos. Quizás, lo mejor hubiera sido arrollar al mocoso que sufrir los daños.

El otro lo miró escéptico.

—Sólo bromeaba. Aunque de haberlo hecho no habría tenido ningún problema.

—¿Eh?

Sonrió.

—Parece que simplemente no estás enterado de nada—se acomodó la mochila y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. He visto su foto en varias revistas. Ese bastardo se baña en dinero, no lo dudes.

El rubio fijó la vista en el hombre que caminaba a la ambulancia.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, uhn?—preguntó desinteresado, por el simple hecho de continuar conversando. Como sea que se llamara, seguramente no lograría recordarlo después de unos minutos.

—Ehm, creo que se llama U…

_Plop…_una burbuja reventó frente a sus ojos. Las diminutas gotitas de jabón le produjeron irritación. Ren, su amigo, se rió de él. Frotó sus ojos en busca de alivio y tan pronto los abrió, entre pestañeo y pestañeo sus orbes azules, en una _aparente_ coincidencia, y los negros de aquel sujeto se encontraron.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y luego todo fuera en cámara lenta. El sonido se esfumó. Hubo un choque dentro de su mente y una sensación electrizante.

_Bump, bump, bump__.*_

Tan extraño…

Como si se tratara de una polilla…

… que deslumbrada va hacia el foco de luz y se quema…

_Bump, bump, bump._

…Sintió el impulso de perderse en aquella profunda y celeste mirada.

"_Érase una vez…"_

Puso un pie dentro de la ambulancia y el contacto visual terminó tras cerrarse la puerta.

—¡Deidara! Aquí, vuelve de donde quiera que hayas ido.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo anonadado. Ren suspiró.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Llevó una mano hasta su frente. De pronto la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Pronto se hicieron presentes más burbujas. Pequeñas, grandes y medianas. Y en medio de ellas, estaba él, envuelto por una densa atmósfera invisible para el resto.

—Hey… oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Me voy a casa, uhn.—anunció cabizbajo.

—¿Qué dices? Olvida el accidente. Conocí a unas chicas que…

Dio la media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con paso veloz se alejó del lugar.

Es el calor, se decía una y otra vez. Sólo eso, nada más. Apretó los labios, sus mejillas ligeramente rosas, ardían y confundido por lo antes acontecido, frunció el entrecejo.

"… _un conejo."_

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora: **No tengo Internet en casa, mi módem se dañó y tenía flojera de ir a un cyber (y desde uno lo he subido).

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo anoté la idea de este fic en un pedacito de hoja y la guardé en una caja junto con otras ideas más. Luego la recordé y me dije "esta vez la tengo que escribir, ¡tengo que hacerla!" y así es como ahora les hago entrega del primer capitulo de "Soleado". Tal vez no vaya más allá de unos cuatro capítulos que tardaran bastante en ver la luz de la web, pero me esforzaré.

_Obsesión*: _se refiere a que ya tenía una con querer una experiencia nueva y refrescante.

_Bump*:_ latidos del corazón.

_Semáforo__*_: en Japón, el verde (a veces azul) significa "paso al peatón" y rojo para poner en marcha tu auto. Si estás en México (como yo) no se te ocurra la brillantez de cruzar cuando el semáforo este en verde o pasarás a ser una mancha en el pavimento.

_Cuento chino*:_ leyenda, relato o lo que sea que llegó a mi cabeza. El cuento en realidad no existe en china (ni en el resto del mundo), sólo aquí. Un invento que llegó cuando miraba el colgante de tigre del zodiaco chino en el auto (seeh, al fin se manejar).

De acuerdo. Las personalidades se ven poco acordes, y no es que más a delante las vaya a poner tal cual como en el manga (porque es imposible), pero al menos serán más como suelo utilizarlas en mis fics. Aclaro, que esto se desarrolla en au. Doy un adelanto, sí, estará relacionado con el universo de Naruto. Como es algo así como 'volver a nacer' las personalidades se verán afectadas por el entorno en el que viven y de quienes los rodean. Así que muchos quizás no tengan los mismos lazos (familia).

Y ya que no hice nada para Dei el 5 de mayo, este capi está dedicado a esa fecha xDDD.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Un abrazo.


	2. Cap 2 Cafetería

**Capitulo II.- Cafetería.**

**Disclaimer:** La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como los personajes de dicha serie. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, AU, Shounen-ai.

**Nota:** Ya sé que me he tardo más que suficiente, pero mi cerebro no carburaba bien. Ahora me dedicaré a la actualización del otro fic, sí, ese que es sobre entretenidas tonterías y su servidora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma de un consultorio es algo difícil de describir. Huele a medicamentos, aire acondicionado, sangre… indiferencia. Y todo se mezcla en un cóctel que se cuela por entre los huesos dejando a su paso el sabor a inquietud. Independientemente de si se ha estado antes o no en esa blanca prisión, la sensación es la misma. Un hospital no es más que un foco de infección. Sino estás enfermo, enfermarás. Suspiró cuidando de no ser escuchado. Quizás estaba difamando un poco el concepto mismo. Aunque, nadie le negaría que la muerte en todo momento se encuentra acechando en cada puerta.

—Con eso debería bastar—afirmó el hombre de bata blanca tras haber desinfectado la herida. Madara pareció preguntar algo más con la mirada y antes de responder terminó de colocar la gasa—. No se preocupe, no hay necesidad de suturar. Tuvo mucha suerte. Aun así, no descartamos heridas internas. Deberá esperar un poco más por las radiografías.

Madara asintió sin mostrar el interés debido, como si el asunto fuera ajeno a su persona. ¿Y qué si ahora su cerebro estaba licuado o alguno de sus huesos tenía una fisura, ruptura o lo que fuera? En ese instante no lo sentía, no importaba entonces. Con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza lanzó un disimulado bostezo. Estaba cansado y fuera del ligero dolor de cabeza que a ratos lo abordaba, no sentía más.

—¿Tardarán mucho en traerlas?

—Hacemos lo que podemos. Sabemos que es un hombre ocupado—sonrió suspirando y agregó en un murmullo— y lo tenemos en cuenta.

La luz fría sobre él parecía una pequeña luna. Tocó el lugar del corte. La textura de la gasa, la cinta, el olor del yodo, agua oxigenada y alcohol. Todo eso, se sentía tan bizarro. La sabanas blancas de la camilla, la pequeña almohada sobre ésta, parecía ser parte de un mal sueño. La herida superficial, el accidente, las burbujas…

Cerró los ojos.

La imagen de los cristales suspendidos en el aire, sus lentes cayendo, el sonido del segundo impacto, al igual que una cinta de video, se reprodujo como un flash back. Había sufrido un accidente. De nuevo el olor del yodo golpeó su olfato. Sujetó su frente, comenzaba a doler. La voz de aquel hombre canoso llegaba sin ser escuchada, convirtiéndose en un sonido extraño, que iba acorde con el lugar.

Si esa mañana no hubiera deseado con tanto ahínco un novedoso suceso… tal vez ahora se encontrara evitando las llamadas de Izuna por el papeleo que había quedado bajo su escritorio.

Tocaron a la puerta y una enfermera llamó al doctor.

—Ah, al fin llegan—pronunció cansado refiriéndose a las carpetas que traía consigo la joven mujer, al tiempo en que acomodaba sus gafas. Las tomó, le agradeció y ella se retiró—. Bien, entonces veamos que tenemos aquí.

Abrió el sobre amarillo de entre los demás papeles. El Uchiha sentado sobre la camilla lo observó expectante.

—Oh… ya veo…

Sintió el impulso de preguntar, como un acto reflejo ante malas noticias. Se detuvo, mordiendo su lengua. No preguntaría, debía continuar sereno, calmo, relajado. Quizás no era nada grave, se dijo sin apartar la vista de aquel sujeto.

Pronto lo encaró con un semblante entre descompuesto y sorprendido.

—Siendo honesto, esperaba algo—pausó un instante repasando las radiografías—… algo de acuerdo a la magnitud del accidente.

El azabache elevó una ceja.

—Impresionante—volvió a acomodarse los lentes—, exceptuando el corte superficial, no hay más.

Madara tocó el lugar del corte.

En medio del silencio que se produjo justo después, ambos se miraron con fijeza. Uno cuestionando la naturaleza humana del otro y este segundo, ligeramente asombrado ante el diagnostico final.

—¿Qué hay de una tomografía?—irrumpió una tercera voz. Izuna terminó de abrir la puerta y entró. Hubo un contacto un tanto fugaz entre la penetrante mirada de su irresponsable hermano mayor y la suya antes de mirar al doctor. Debió imaginar que Madara tomaría lo ocurrido como quien se toma una cerveza. Echó una segunda mirada al hombre sentado en la camilla y este le sonrió disfrutando de su incomodidad (y evidente preocupación).

—Me halaga saber que hay alguien que está al pendiente de mí.

Izuna pretendió ignorarlo.

—Una tomografía—carraspeó antes el de blanco atuendo, llamando la atención de ambos. Madara amplió la sonrisa poniéndose de pie. El menor le dedicó una mirada tratando de reprenderlo.

—Está bien. No es necesario un estudio más.

—Pero…

—Soy un hombre ocupado.—dijo con tono severo provocando un gesto de desaprobación en el otro que casi le hace soltar la carcajada. Oh, vamos, sino conociera a Izuna pensaría que realmente no cree en su palabra.

—Entiendo, aun así, esto le vendría bien.—le extendió una receta médica, en donde venía anotado un triste analgésico y algo para contrarrestar la infección en la herida, así como también un desinflamatorio. El menor de los Uchiha hizo un par de preguntas sobre la condición de su hermano mientras que este continuaba hacia la salida.

—¡Espera un momento!—Izuna lo atrapó del brazo—Por una vez en tu vida tómate las cosas con un poco más de seriedad. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Entender… ¿entender qué cosa? ¿Qué dos autos casi lo hacen polvo? ¿Qué hace relativamente poco tuvo un accidente? ¡Claro que comprendía bien las cosas! Por eso mismo debería dejar de perder el tiempo en ese consultorio.

Izuna aplicó un poco más de fuerza y Madara comprendió poco antes de alejarlo.

"_Tengo miedo…"_

Aun habiendo dejado atrás los años de infancia, Izuna parecía no haberse podido deshacer de ese complejo de hermano. Madara suavizó la mirada. Fue repentino y extraño a la vez, que al verlo cruzara por su mente una casi ajena forma de pensar que misteriosamente rayaba con lo que sentía era experiencia y él creía desconocer. Sin embargo la intensidad del sentimiento lo abrazó.

—Sólo uno más.—dijo soltando un suspiro.

Los ojos del menor parecieron descansar. Esta sería la última vez que se preocuparía por él… justo como la última vez que dijo eso. Y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa…

(_Unas horas después…)_

—Nada.

Aquella simple palabra que era el opuesto de _haber_ hizo a Izuna suspirar realmente aliviado cuando el doctor Susuki le mostró los resultados. La noticia entró por sus oídos y tranquilizó cada centímetro de sí. Poco a poco sus labios se curvaron mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones. Tomó los papeles leyendo detenidamente. Al final, sus temores desaparecían uno a uno con cada línea que procesaba. El hombre de plateado cabello decía cosas que sólo ayudaban a despojarlo de aquella invisible carga sobre sus hombros.

Qué alegría…

Sus ojos continuaron enfocando el documento en sus manos, sin leerlo ya. Izuna se permitió suspirar una segunda vez. Todo estaba relativamente bien y en orden.

—En verdad… ¿son definitivos?

El otro sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del más joven.

—Totalmente… tiene la cabeza dura—Izuna le dirigió una mirada poco agradable a lo que el hombre agregó con prisa—. ¡Gracias al cielo!

En la habitación contigua Madara contemplaba la lámpara del techo que irradiaba blanca luz. De alguna forma había algo que estaba causándole molestia. Llevó la vista poco después hasta los estantes con utensilios de cristal. Una vitrina a su lado guardaba en su interior medicamentos y algodón. Blancas motitas de algodón como nubes.

Tan, tan blancas.

Frunció el ceño inexplicablemente molesto y luego sólo clavó las manos como si de garras se trataran sobre el delgado colchón de la camilla. El blanco, de momento no lo soportaba. Le estaba produciendo nauseas. Todo el lugar era tan blanco y frío, sus manos se destensaron. Tan blanco, justo como su habitación. Árida, aun estando repleta. De alguna forma algo, aunque a penas pudiera percibirlo, estaba cambiando dentro de él. La ligera sensación de sentirse… distinto.

La puerta se abrió y en ella, Izuna trataba de ocultar la sincera sonrisa en su rostro llamándolo con fingido desinterés. Madara sonrió mirando el brillo en los ojos de su pequeño hermano.

—Necesito vacaciones.—le dijo a manera de saludo. Izuna emitió algo similar a un gruñido y asintió no del todo de acuerdo. Quizás si le hacían falta unas, aunque eso estaba por verse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

(_Dos días después_)

La maquina de capuchinos se había averiado.

Deidara torció la boca.

Averiado. La maquina de capuchinos… se había averiado. Iba a darle un profundo dolor de cabeza de un momento a otro. Y tenía tres pedidos.

Echó un vistazo atrás, mirando la larga fila de clientes. Su jefe iba a matarlo, eso era todo. La primera vez que lo dejaba a cargo y la estúpida máquina decidía morir. Ahora, seguramente, perdería a toda la clientela. Su jefe al enterarse de eso lo despediría y al no poder costearse la universidad tendría que abandonarla y regresar a casa como un perfecto fracasado en donde todo el mundo lo señalaría como un perdedor.

De acuerdo, tal vez exageraba un poco con la última parte. Miró por segunda vez a larga fila. Bueno, fue agradable la estadía en Tokio. Sonrió ampliamente encarando a la _multitud_.

—Lo siento. Por hoy, el café capuchino está fuera del menú… uhn.

Y si bien lo que había pensado antes no creía que llegara a suceder, sucedió. De los tres encargos de capuchino, dos de ellos partieron de la fila junto con un impresionante número de personas. A excepción de un par y el otro sujeto que deseaba el café espumoso, Deidara comprendió cuan cerca estaba de dormir en la calle. Y si aquello fuera poco, el chico pelirrojo disfrazado de una enorme taza de café capuchino lo miraba con fuertes deseos de cortarle la garganta desde la ventana mientras doblaba el cartel de la promoción de dicho café.

Deidara sintió una enorme presión en el estómago. Quería morirse y estaba apunto de echarse a llorar por una máquina de café capuchino. ¿A dónde había quedado la actitud de hace unas horas mientras hablaba con su jefe? El sujeto frente a él pareció notar su estado y casi ofendido salió de la fila, partiendo del lugar. Los otros dos lo miraron si comprender nada.

Ah, no. Este, definitivamente era el peor día de su vida.

La taza de capuchino andante entró quitándose el gorro en forma de espuma y de mala gana dejó sobre la barra el cartel que antes llevaba consigo. Deidara no dijo nada y tomó la orden de los últimos dos clientes. Ambos pedidos eran para llevar y luego de atenderlos se vio en la penosa necesidad de ir hasta la entrada y escribir con un marcador sobre el cristal de las vistosas ventanas la ausencia de la especialidad del lugar. Sintió que el mundo se le estaba cayendo a pedazos. Si su jefe en caso de ser tan generoso y perdonarle aquello, como mínimo le pediría la mitad del dinero para la reparación o una nueva maquina, la cual no podría costear. Tapó el marcador. Sería mejor comenzar a buscar un nuevo trabajo que se amoldara a sus horarios. A fuera, en la calle, un niño tomado de la mano de su madre reía jaloneando un globo en forma de estrella. Por un instante le recordó a la tonta superstición de pedirle un deseo a los cuerpos celestes. Incluso si fuera una de verdad los deseos no se hacen realidad. Todo se logra mediante el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro. Sus facciones se relajaron. Algo así, no es más que un cuento de hadas.

—¿Qué harás?

La voz del otro sonó con molestia en sus oídos. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo y pasó de largo hasta el estante, donde solían poner las diversas presentaciones de los cafés. _¿Qué haría?_ Lo meditó un instante. No tenía idea.

—Si tienes suerte te dejará con media paga durante algún tiempo.—continuó el pelirrojo sentándose dificultosamente en una de las pequeñas sillas. El asa del traje golpeó la mesa y al ser de un flexible material se dobló.

—¡No tuve la culpa, esa cosa de pronto dejó de funcionar, uhn!—refutó a la defensiva.

—Pero sucedió mientras estabas a cargo.

Deidara tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la barra. El chico del disfraz tenía razón. Incluso si había sido o no su culpa, era responsabilidad suya. La balanza no parecía inclinarse a su favor ahora. Suspiró desanimado. De hecho nunca nada parecía estar a su favor desde que salió de casa en busca de un futuro brillante. Todavía recordaba las palabras de su nada amable madre advirtiéndole sobre los peligros de la vida allá afuera, en el mundo cruel e _inhóspito_.

"_Un niño tan estúpido como tú no durará nada en Tokio. Terminarás siendo una puta antes de convertirte en un artista mediocre."_

De alguna forma aquello le dio el coraje que necesitaba para tomar el tren esa noche.

Kohaku chasqueó los dedos llamando su atención. El rubio gruñó en respuesta.

—Media paga es lo mismo que no tener el empleo. No podré cubrir los gastos, uhn.

—Siendo ese el caso entonces busca uno nuevo. No creo que vayas a hacer falta por aquí—sonrió—. Dime, después de—echó un vistazo a la maquina y la señaló—… ¿crees que conservarás tu puesto?

Se abstuvo de responder. Debía ser realista y pese a que doliera admitirlo Kohaku estaba en lo cierto. El repiqueteo de la campanita en la puerta lo sacó de sus lastimosos pensamientos para enfrentarlo con la realidad que llevaba encima un par de botas vaqueras y chaqueta con el logotipo del lugar. Claro, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

—¿Por qué está escrito que no tenemos capuchino en el menú?—dijo entrando el dueño.

—Porque no lo hay—Kohaku se puso de pie evitando hacer demasiado ruido a causa del traje para señalar la máquina de capuchinos—. De alguna forma se averió.

—Eso veo—murmuró casi arrastrando las palabras denotando su disgusto—. ¿Es necesario que la taza con vida me lo tenga que informar… Deidara?

El chico apretó los labios ante el reproche y rescatando lo poco que quedaba habló.

—No sé que ocurrió, simplemente dejó de funcionar, uhn…

—De la nada, ¿eh?

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Sí. De la nada, uhn.

—Veamos, te dejo a cargo de mi humilde cafetería y ¿qué es lo que sucede? Mi maquina de capuchinos por razones misteriosas deja de trabajar. Se avería… y deja de trabajar. Dime una cosa Deidara, ¿por qué crees que te dejé con la valiosa responsabilidad de manejar el café?—elevó ambas cejas invitándolo a responder. El rubio guardó silencio—. Exacto, porque confiaba en ti. En tus capacidades Deidara. Pero esto… no sé qué pensar.

Algo similar a una mueca apareció en el muchacho no dando crédito a la palabrería del hombre. Claramente le estaba mintiendo. Deidara no lo interrumpió cuando continuó hablando, pero una vez terminó, se dignó a hablarle.

—¿No le parece que está exagerando? Si quiere dinero no tengo—dejó salir sin temor a nada—. No puedo pagarle la maquina ni tampoco puedo pagar para que la reparen. Y si desea simplemente despedirme hágalo, uhn.

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a despedirte.

—No parece, uhn.—respondió al instante. El joven hombre de cabello castaño pasó la mano por su frente. Así no se supone que tenían que salir las cosas. _Maldición_.

—Escucha. Lo que trato de decir es que confiaba en ti como…

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, uhn? Creo que ya me dejó muy en claro ese punto. ¿Qué quiere ahora?

—No es nada propio dirigirte de esa forma a tu jefe.—intervino malhumorado el pelirrojo desde su asiento.

—Igual va a despedirme…—dijo entre dientes dándole un vistazo a la maquina en cuestión.

—¡Acabo de decir que no lo haré!

—¿Por qué no? Arruiné su máquina y no tengo con qué pagar, uhn.—debía detenerse ya. Estaba metiendo la pata en grande estando tan a la defensiva. ¡Y eso no le beneficiaba! En seguida recordó todas las veces que fue despedido en su ciudad natal gracias a su temperamento. Y de nuevo, la voz de su madre apareció.

"… _Artista mediocre."_

No pensaría en ello. No otra vez.

—No dirá ahora que siempre existen otras 'formas' con las cuales pagar ¿cierto?—Kohaku miró al rubio—… señor.

—¡Cuida tu lengua o pasarás a formar parte de las filas de desempleo!

—Ah, vaya, ahora la familia amenaza incluso con eso.

—Soy tu jefe mientras seas un enorme capuchino descafeinado—recalcó señalándolo—. Ahora largo de aquí. Iwa y yo tenemos que hablar.

La puerta sonó con fuerza al ser azotada. El más alto lo miró alejarse y poco después regresó la vista al rubio, soltando un suspiro al hacerlo.

—Media paga.—pronunció al fin seriamente.

Deidara bajó la vista. Ahí lo tenía. Desempleado o media paga, ¿cuál era la diferencia en sus condiciones? Inspiró abatido. Lo arruinó, si al menos hubiese tenido más tacto al hablar con él. Hizo un gesto dolido.

"… _Artista mediocre. Niño estúpido."_

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Media paga, medio sueldo, ¿media colegiatura? Pensó en la escuela, en los exámenes que se avecinaban y en las próximas actividades previas a la especialidad. La renta del humilde departamento y todo lo que ello implicaba pagar. Sintió que estaba a la deriva, lejos de todo y cerca de nada. Con el dinero que lograba hacer en ese empleo a penas y cubría algunos gastos. Dar asesorías a chicos de secundaria en su tiempo libre ayudaba sólo un mínimo.

"_Niño estúpido."_

Ni hablar, no volvería a casa. Ya no era un niño para huir si rompía algo.

—Y~ si usted me dejara el sueldo normal—comenzó quedamente—… y yo le pagara poco a poco. ¿Estaría bien?—Deidara lo miró, algo nervioso sin poder evitar frotar sus manos—Podría conseguir otra fuente de ingreso y le pagaría, aunque fuera poco, uhn.

—¿Otro empleo?—asintió. Takumi, el dueño, pasó una mano por su nuca. ¡Demonios!

—Necesito el dinero, uhn…

El hombre desvió la mirada. De continuar viendo al rubio terminaría haciendo alguna tontería que terminaría delatándolo. Tragó saliva. Esa cita se alejaba cada vez más. Bufó internamente. Lo había orillado a un segundo empleo. Un segundo empleo que sabía no podría conseguir.

—No tienes tiempo—Deidara parpadeó. El de cabello castaño intentó no verse tan tenso—. Entiendo bien tu situación y lo que implica recortar tu salario. Tal vez podríamos llegar a un arreglo.

—¿Un arreglo, uhn?... ¿de qué clase?

Llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando en lo que haría.

—Podrías venir los fines de semana todo el día. Y los viernes… harías el turno de la noche. Por supuesto, trabajarías en compensación.

—Sin día libre…—lo meditó a penas. Sonaba razonable. Pero… ¿qué no el turno de la noche los viernes lo hacía una chica? Takumi pareció percatarse de eso y al instante argumentó.

—Nabiki renunció hace dos días. Había pensado en contratar a alguien más pero dadas las circunstancias…

Los orbes azules lo observaron no muy convencidos. Aun quería alegar infantilmente que no había sido su culpa el incidente de la maquina de capuchinos. Pero debía aceptarlo. Aunque de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo. Antes había estado tan seguro de que exageraba para echarlo, pero ahora…

—¿Por qué no me despide o insiste con dejarme con la mitad de mi salario?—preguntó—¿Por qué me da una opción, uhn?

"…_Porque me gustas."_

—Porque soy un buen jefe.—respondió dándole una sonrisa. Deidara sonrió también. Era extraño. Tal vez las cosas buenas también le pasaban a él. El camino de regreso a casa comenzaba a disolverse de nuevo.

Kohaku los miraba a través de la ventana, del otro lado de la calle.

—Qué estúpido…—murmuró con recelo, arrojando al asfalto una pequeña tuerca.

(…)

Abrió los ojos con pesar, encontrándose a Izuna con un pequeño fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. Ah~, eso sólo significaba que la inútil de Sachiko no lo despertó a tiempo o su hermano se las ingenió para entrar a la oficina. Aunque apostaba por la segunda, culpar a la chica le agradaba más. Se conseguiría una nueva secretaria, más linda y con menos sentido común.

—¿Qué dirían los empleados de saber que el Presidente gusta de dormir en horas de trabajo?

—Dirían que trabajo demasiado.

El menor suspiró resignado. Discutir nunca lo llevaba a nada.

—¿Dónde está el papeleo?

—Donde debe estar.—Madara se levantó comenzando a jugar con un bolígrafo, haciéndolo girar. No es como si en verdad fuera un vago con el titulo de adorno. Por algo estaba en el lugar que estaba.

El otro miró los papeles que traía consigo y los dejó sobre la mesa. Dio un vistazo a la oficina, como buscando algo que sabe no está, antes de soltar un suave suspiro y preguntar.

—… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ah~, ¿alguien continua preocupado?—Izuna sonrió ligeramente— No es divertido sino te molestas.

—Sino haces bien tu trabajo lo haré.

—Tengo cáncer…

Frunció el ceño.

—No, no tienes e incluso si así fuera, tener cáncer no significa que dejarás de hacer tu trabajo.

—Últimamente me he sentido muy cansado y me cuesta leer con claridad… creo que estoy enfermo.

—Últimamente has hecho diversas actividades que nada tienen que ver con _Amanecer_. No estás enfermo—volteó a ver los papeles que recién le había traído—. Nadie los leerá por ti.

—Creí que deseabas tomar mi puesto… anda, esta es tu oportunidad.

Izuna hizo una mueca y antes de decir nada su celular comenzó a sonar. Cuando se permitió contestar la voz del otro lado terminó por colmarle la paciencia. Colgó y fijó su vista en el hombre que estaba a escasos metros de él. La quijada parecía habérsele atorado.

—La junta… no fuiste a la junta de esta mañana.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? ¿tú?

—¿Sabe usted que se está dirigiendo al Presidente? Si desea conservar su puesto le sugiero module su tono de voz y tenga en cuenta su posición.

Una vez más los labios del menor se separaron con brusquedad.

—Vamos, acabo de pasar una prueba difícil. Casi muero. ¿No tendrás piedad de mí?

Algo parecido, metafóricamente aun cable hizo corto dentro del Uchiha más joven y luego los engranes aceleraron su marcha.

—Eso es todo. Te quejas por volver al trabajo para evitar el hospital y luego te quejas por el trabajo porque tuviste un accidente. No más—agitó ambos brazos frente a él como una especia de equis y luego, lo señaló muy de cerca—, esta noche no te escaparás a ningún sitio. Me aseguraré de que así sea. Hasta que no hagas tu trabajo como es debido yo seré tu sombra.

Sonrió autosuficiente.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

(…)

De acuerdo. Lo admitía, Izuna era un Uchiha también y era su hermano, entonces no debía sorprenderle que se hubiese salido con la suya por esa ocasión y ahora estuviera dentro de _su_ auto en dirección a... dónde sea que fueran.

—Ese de ahí parece un buen sitio.

Apartó la vista del mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir. Su hermano le indicó el lugar moviendo la cabeza hacia el frente. Repasó con la vista los establecimientos. Hmm, ¿dónde estaba el bar?

—¿Una cafetería?—Madara la señaló con la esperanza de estar equivocado, sin embargo Izuna se encargó de destrozarla.

—No te llevaré a beber con un agujero en la cabeza aún.

—Agradezco que muestres abiertamente tu preocupación, pero en verdad, estás yendo un poco lejos restringiéndome los pequeños placeres de la vida. Ahora gira en esa esquina y llévame a un bar.

—Voy a estacionarme.—anunció frunciendo el ceño. Se consideraba alguien bastante calmo y tolerante… excepto con su hermano mayor. _Un terrón de azúcar no se le comparaba_, pensó con sarcasmo.

—Te despediré y tu expediente estará tan manchado que ninguna compañía deseará contratarte.

El otro sonrió ante las ridículas falsas amenazas que Madara soltaba sin seriedad.

—Es un riesgo que tomaré.—bromeó dramatizando.

—No usaré el cinturón de seguridad de vuelta y te arrestarán.—agregó guardando su móvil.

—De acuerdo, ahora baja. He escuchado de los empleados que sirven buen café aquí.

Madara suspiró abriendo la puerta del auto. Le haría pagar esta y con creces.

—Tengo la sensación de que un auto nos impactará por detrás y moriré esta vez—tocó la gasa—… si he de morir quiero al menos tener un martini servido por una rubia monumental.

—Tu obsesión por el cabello rubio es alarmante.

—Es un respiro de aire fresco entre tanto negro y café.—Izuna mencionó el color rojo y él prontamente hizo una mueca. No le gustaba el rojo. Al menos no en el cabello, de algún modo lo repudiaba.

Una vez dentro, la sencillez del lugar agradó al mayor. El mostrador consistía en una vitrina no muy grande hecha de madera con estilo rustico y cristal. Un negocio decente de clase media alta, e incluso acogedor. Echó una mirada alrededor y casi de inmediato notó como una gran mayoría comenzaba a disimuladamente abandonar el lugar. Sonrió. Quizás debió cambiarse o al menos quitarse el improvisado gafete que decía con letras en negritas su posición en la empresa, oh vaya, qué descuido~. Izuna reviró los ojos y arrancó con discreción el pedazo de papel plastificado antes de tomar asiento en una de las mesas cercanas al amplio ventanal.

—Bien, has logrado dejar el lugar vacío.

—Casi.—corrigió sentándose enfrente. Se miraron un momento. Ambos pares de ojos profundos y negros. Finalmente el más joven cedió. Un duelo de miradas rayaba en lo infantil y además, no tenía sentido. Elevó una mano a penas un poco, llamando así por atención. En seguida un joven pelirrojo acudió casi a tropezones.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean tomar?

Madara estuvo por pedir algo con alcohol pero Izuna pidió antes, les leyera el menú. El mayor curvó los labios, divertido. Enumeremos: le negaba el alcohol, lo arrastraba a una cafetería y encima lo censuraba, ¿quién se supone se creía? Vamos, era viernes por la noche. Viernes y noche. Comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos, dejándolos caer en una secuencia repetitiva y molesta. Izuna ordenó un frappé y una rebanada de, según escuchó, pastel de limón. Él sólo quería largarse de allí y beber unas cuantas copas.

—Y usted, ¿qué desea tomar?

Arqueó una ceja inspeccionando al chico. Quizás si usaba falda y una peluca pasaría por chica, entonces, probablemente atraerían más clientes y él no se sentiría tan frustrado por estar allí con su pequeño hermano controlador. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en el muchacho unos instantes más. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no conocía a nadie que se le asemejara. Especialmente por su cabellera roja. Afiló la mirada, definitivamente ese color no le agradaba.

—Alguien más.

—¿Disculpe?

—Alguien más—repitió agregando—. Envía a alguien más a tomar mi orden.

Kohaku lo miró extrañado. La potente mirada de aquel hombre le produjo escalofríos que casi le calaron hasta los huesos. ¿Era algún tipo de asesino o algo así? Porque sólo en películas había visto ese tipo de mirada y usualmente le pertenecía al villano. Pronto recobró la postura, recordando el lema del lugar. Carraspeó suavemente y dedicándole una sonrisa asintió retirándose. Mordió su lengua a penas dio unos pasos y un gesto nada amigable se formó en su rostro al cruzar la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

—¿Dónde está Deidara?—preguntó disgustado apenas la puerta cerró tras de sí.

—¿Iwa?—respondió Takumi sin siquiera apartar la vista del postre que decoraba.

—Necesito que vaya a atender la mesa cuatro.

Alzó la vista al escucharlo y dejó la duya a un lado.

—Lo envié por azúcar al mini súper—sacudió la cabeza prontamente—, un segundo. ¿Qué no puedes encargarte tú? te estoy pagando por eso. Es tu trabajo. Y además soy tu jefe, no vengas a darme órdenes.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Allá hay un hombre que no quiere que lo atienda—el castaño elevó una ceja—, en serio, me ha dicho que quiere que alguien más tome su orden.

—¿No es un conocido tuyo?

—¡No! Sólo has algo, ese tipo da miedo.

—¿Da miedo, eh? Y tú… ¿quieres que Iwa vaya?

—No veo más personal por aquí.—respondió con desdén.

Pronto la puerta trasera se abrió.

—Al fin llegas—Deidara volteó a verlo. Kohaku chasqueó la lengua y señaló hacia atrás—. Atiende la mesa cuatro.

—¿No es ese tu trabajo esta noche, uhn?

—¿No estás compensando el haber roto la maquina?

Takumi contempló a los dos en una silenciosa batalla. Kohaku en un principio parecía congeniar bien con Deidara, pero a penas un mes más tarde decidió que ya no le agradaba más. No lo entendía. Eran familia y desde siempre se habían llevado bastante bien, pero ahora Kohaku dejaba en claro que esa relación se quebraba a pasos agigantados.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Se quitó el pañuelo blanco de la cabeza, caminando hasta la puerta que daba al local y abriendo con sigilo echó un vistazo a las mesas.

—¿Takumi-san, uhn?

Kohaku apretó los labios ante la reacción del más alto. Claro, eso estaba perfecto. Takumi iría. Iría en lugar del rubio.

—Mesa cuatro, ¿dijiste?—el pelirrojo asintió con un gruñido antes de cruzarse de brazos— No veo a nadie aterrador allá.

—Escondió el arma con el silenciador bajo la mesa. Será por eso.—farfulló.

Deidara lo miró un momento y segundos más tarde dirigió su vista hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba su jefe. Takumi lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió, abriendo la puerta un poco más antes de salir a atender a par de aparentes ejecutivos. Desde allí, logró vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre de espaldas usando un (al parecer) traje costoso. Sintió un calambre en el estómago. La puerta de batientes terminó de moverse. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la madera comprimida. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

—¡Hey!—exclamó cuando Kohaku lo empujó _accidentalmente _al pasar a su lado.

—Debo hacer el frappé. Con permiso.

Las palabras del chico se escucharon algo huecas y arrastras. Trató de fulminarlo con la mirada pero terminó desistiendo cuando sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en la puerta. Más bien, en la escena que había tras de ella.

_Qué extraño. _

El pelirrojo chasqueó los dedos llamando su atención. Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Respóndeme una cosa, ¿dónde está el azúcar?

En la mesa, Madara continuaba golpeando la superficie con sus dedos e Izuna miraba a ratos la gasa blanca. Algo le estaba molestando. En verdad algo andaba mal. Madara paró y observó a su hermano. Dos días atrás la palabra _hermano _no tenía más significado que lazos sanguíneos, pero ahora, en ese momento sentía que pesaba de forma nostálgica. Suspiró para sus adentros. Era como lo decía, una vez que se comprueba lo fácil que es desaparecer del mapa las cosas triviales se tornan realmente valiosas.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

(…)

—No puedo creer que armaras esa escena por el color de su cabello. ¿Qué edad tienes?—Izuna lo miró con desaprobación sacando las llaves del auto—¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que-?

—Actúas como una mujer vieja. Y sí, el pelo de ese chico era en verdad molesto

—Perfecto, ahora soy una anciana—el azabache abrió la puerta—. Honestamente, deberías moderarte.

Tomó asiento y cerró la puerta. Encendió la radio casi de inmediato, colocando la estación de las noticias. Madara continuaba afuera. Izuna parpadeó y le hizo una seña. El otro Uchiha se mantuvo exactamente igual. Bajó el cristal del asiento del copiloto.

—Sube.—encendió las luces.

Sonrió.

—Iré caminando—dijo de pronto asomándose por la ventanilla—. Demasiada cafeína me tendrá despierto toda la noche.

Izuna torció la boca y tomando una bocanada de aire habló de nuevo.

—Sube al auto. Rara vez duermes gracias a tus _amigas_.

—Tú lo has dicho—compuso una sonrisa—. La diferencia es grande y no habrá provecho esta noche.

—Podrías simplemente terminar de leer los informes de hace tres días—Madara lo despidió agitando la mano—, ¡regresa aquí! ¿Quieres terminar en el hospital y sin un centavo?—sin embargo el otro continuó alejándose. Chasqueó la lengua. No, no, no iba a ir tras él. Estaba jugando, lo hacía apropósito. Miró por el retrovisor, la distancia ya era considerable. Cerró los ojos recargando la frente sobre el volante. Iba en serio. _Como siempre._ Bajó del auto azotando la puerta y le colocó la alarma. Perfecto, ahora tendría que tomar una caminata forzada. Madara lo oyó tras él, mascullando un sin fin de palabras incomprensibles.

—Me lo agradecerás mañana.

—No, no lo haré.—y se puso a la par con él.

(… )

Al día siguiente, luego de una larga caminata y un taxi, Izuna no parecía estar muy feliz con él. Ambos tenían ojeras y uno de ellos había perdido el celular en el asiento trasero del vehiculo amarillo. Soltó una risita al recordar la cara de su hermano buscando frenéticamente en su maletín.

Para la hora del almuerzo Madara encargó con su obediente secretaria un café sabor moka. Había escuchado de alguien que sabían bien con pastel. Se recostó sobre el sofá que a penas ayer había comprado. Según el médico, pese a que las lesiones no habían sido más allá del 'rayón' en su frente, descansar no le caería mal. Si bien le hubiese encantado tomarle la palabra Izuna amenazó con tomarse vacaciones si decidía ausentarse del trabajo.

Con lentitud cerró los ojos, siendo arrullado por el monótono tic tac del reloj. Luego todo era verde y un fuerte olor a sangre llegó a su nariz.

Tomó un kunai y lo arrojó directo a la garganta del shinobi que suplicaba por su vida. Estaba tan aburrido y ya que nadie le haría reclamos por encontrar algo de diversión eliminando ninjas de bajo nivel, no veía el por qué no. Se lamentó sólo un poco al verlo tendido en el suelo. No le iba la tortura, no mucho, pero se había precipitado y ahora el sujeto estaba muerto. Ni siquiera habían sido cinco minutos, cielos…

—He recogido al niibi. El sanbi es el siguiente.

Se giró al escuchar a Zetsu hablarle, apareciendo de entre la hierba.

—Iré yo. Infórmale a Pain.

—¿'Tobi' irá solo?

Negó suavemente e hizo un sello particular con sus manos. La parte blanca sonrió. Tras la máscara los labios se curvaron también.

—Siempre es divertido tenerlo cerca.—afirmó antes de marcharse. Zetsu asintió desapareciendo en la tierra y pronto una norme ave blanca descendió cerca del sitio. Los rayos del sol caían justo sobre la persona sobre el animal de arcilla, impidiéndole apreciar con claridad al individuo. Un largo mechón dorado brillaba furiosamente, saliendo por debajo de un sombrero de paja.

Sonrió de nuevo, con más intensidad y de pronto se estaba mirando a sí mismo.

"_Es hora de despertar__."_

Despertó justo después, sintiéndose confuso y desorientado. Ese había sido uno de los sueños más extraños que había tenido en su vida. Se incorporó aprisa sujetando su cabeza. De pronto le dolía y todo daba vueltas.

—Una Venus atrapa moscas… ¿qué se supone significa eso?

_Continuará…_

.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** Aun nuestros queridos protas continúan si encontrarse, esperemos que pronto logren hacer contacto o algo así. Pues bien, a parte de que andaba algo floja de ideas el hannahxalois me dice que debo incrementar sus fics, y hago caso, pero mi vena hetero es fácil de perder. También me ha vuelto un poquito lo de Hellsing y el deseo por escribir algo sobre Schrodinger y Seras. Pero descuiden, quiero demasiado a la pareja que me arrastró de lleno al yaoi.


	3. Cap 3 Preludio

**Disclaimer:** la serie de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, los personajes así como el universo ninja corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, gramática y completa falta de respeto por el manga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Preludio.**

Sachiko tocó la puerta un par de veces anunciándose. Las piernas le temblaron a penas un poco, siendo parte de la rutina diaria e ingresó lentamente a la oficina de su jefe. Madara la miró un instante y ella sintió el estómago extraño. En verdad amaba esos ojos. El presidente de la compañía era tan atractivo que el simple hecho de cruzar miradas agitaba su mundo. Le sonrió sin importarle no recibir respuesta y con paso más seguro se aproximó al escritorio del hombre. Sabía a la perfección que no duraría mucho en su presencia. Todas sus conversaciones se estructuraban en un dialogo simple que rayaba en lo monótono. Madara nunca preguntaría por algo que se derivara fuera de lo laboral y ella nunca diría algo que fuera innecesario. Por ende, jamás habría algo entre ellos por la sencilla razón de que el Uchiha lo quería de ese modo. Y Sachiko con toda seguridad estaba al tanto de ello. Pero soñar era su doloroso pasatiempo y su jefe no tenía que enterarse.

Suspiró internamente dejando los folders sobre el multinivel. Madara le agradeció con aquel tono de ligero fastidio. Sus ojos se clavaron en él un momento. Desde sus oscuros ojos hasta la punta de los pies, era perfecto. Si había que hacer una comparación con números, colores o sabores, él sería el número uno, sería dorado y sabría a chocolate con menta. Francamente la comparación se quedaba corta, pero al menos intentaba describir con palabras mortales lo maravilloso y genial que era para ella. Sachiko estaba más allá de un simple _crush _pero lejos de la palabra de tres letras que fácilmente, cegada por sus emociones, creía sentir. Se obligó a apartar la vista dirigiéndola disimuladamente a los papeles que hojeaba él. Formó una pequeña sonrisa. Ah, cómo dolía fantasear con un imposible cuya ubicación estaba a no más de un metro y recibir aliento de una amiga que jamás entendería su situación.

Dolía.

—¿… Izuna?

Lo miró con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de fingir.

—El vicepresidente está atendiendo a los clientes de…

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo— volvió a mirar los documentos. Vaya problema. ¿No se suponía ya había terminado de revisar los de esa calaña? Leyó los primeros tres renglones y prontamente halló la diferencia—… de modo que aún persisten…

—¿Disculpe?

Él la miró indiferente a modo de hacerla callar. No que le disgustara pero tampoco era como para celebrarle su presencia. A Madara sólo le decía una cosa y esa era trabajo extra. Parpadeó notando algo nuevo en ella. Al parecer se había hecho algo en el cabello. Hmm, claro, un nuevo corte. Le quedaba bien. Sí, sólo "bien". Haciendo un paréntesis en su línea de pensamientos y ya que Izuna no estaba por los alrededores, sería ese un buen momento para salir a dar una vuelta y despejar su mente. Desde que tuvo ese pequeño accidente, Izuna el controlador, lo tenía vigilado casi las 24 horas. Echó un vistazo al inmenso ventanal tras su espalda. El día allá afuera le hacía una abierta invitación para montarse en su auto y recorrer el pavimento bajo un par de lentes de sol. Justo como la última vez que estuvo tras el volante. Claro, si tuviese su Mercedes e Izuna no lo hubiese llevado a rastras al trabajo.

—Café—dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su cómoda silla reclinable.

—¡En-enseguida! —tan guapo, incluso por el simple hecho de una trivialidad como esa. La castaña dio media vuelta.

—Que sea un Moka… frappé.

Ella se detuvo al instante, girándose a verlo. No estaba muy segura de si debía hacerlo pero definitivamente no quería quedarle mal.

—Pero, yo… la empresa no cuenta con, es decir. Un frappé…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes hacerlo?

—¡Puedo hacerlo pero…!—cubrió su boca apenada ante el impulso torpe— Lo siento. Quiero decir, la cafetería más cercana está a media hora.

Y así, finalmente la dejó salir. Un simple movimiento, el tan sólo curvar un poco los labios y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa tan propia y monopolizada por los genes Uchiha. Madara le sonrió provocando una parálisis total en la joven mujer.

—¿Puedes… hacerlo?

Con tono marcado y bien pausado, todo estuvo hecho. Ella, cual robot, marchó fuera de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna. A sólo un par de segundos de haber, su secretaria, abandonado el sitio, se puso de pie casi de un salto abalanzándose sobre su maletín. Tomaría las llaves del deportivo que solía dejar allí en la empresa, más que nada, porque lucía bien acaparando dos lugares en el estacionamiento cerca de la entrada.

—No es posible…—sintió que su expresión se había vuelto rígida. Inspiró adentrando su mano en las profundidades del portafolio. No tenía duda de que las llaves debían estar ahí dentro. Siempre lo estaban, como un recordatorio a su mal hábito de escapar. Su función era esa y nada más. Desde que había adquirido el auto no recordaba haberlo conducido más que para dejarlo en donde actualmente residía noche y día. De hecho, recordar el motivo por el cual lo compró era aún más difícil que intentar concientizarse con respecto al tema del medio ambiente. Chasqueó la lengua al no hallarlas. ¿Cómo era posible? Esas llaves no podían haber desaparecido. Nunca nada dejaba el lugar que él les otorgaba. Se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio y comenzó a revisar los cajones. Nada. Miró a las gavetas de las esquina. No, tampoco. ¿Dónde entonces? Su pase a la libertad no estaba. Los engranes en su cabeza comenzaron a girar y al cabo de unos segundos, cual luz divina, todo se aclaró. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de inmediato? Era tan obvio. Casi pudo visualizar al culpable sonriéndole con un fajo de documentos en mano.

Gruñó en voz baja colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. ¿Qué haría? No es como si fuese a tomar prestado un auto de uno de sus empleados y…

Oh~

—No estaría mal—caminó hacia la ventana. Abajo, los autos resplandecían al ser acariciados por los rayos del sol. Madara sonrió…

¡No!, sería ir demasiado lejos.

… Su deportivo pareció hacerle un guiño. Aunque, bien podría intentar alguna maniobra _ladrona_ y su ingenio. ¿Cuántas veces en las películas no habían mostrado de forma sencilla y eficaz la táctica de pelar cables? Ahora que lo recordaba, en su último cumpleaños algún tipo _random_ le había regalado una pequeña navaja suiza. Jamás la había usado, ni siquiera para abrir una lata. Con suerte y hoy podría darle un uso al fin.

Abrió el primer cajón de la izquierda. Ese pequeñito que rara vez abría en busca de clips. No tardó en ubicarla, estaba debajo de utilería de oficina. Apartó los repuestos de grapas, la engrapadora y los montones de notitas amarillas. El rojo estampado, el brillante acero y los múltiples accesorios le susurraban con descaro. Casi tan tentador como una rubia con copa en mano. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire en su rostro… y la dulce ilusión desapareció volviéndose amagar por el peso de la realidad. Debía ser realista. Esta vez tendría que aceptar la situación. Izuna ganaba la partida.

Resignado volvió a tomar asiento suspirando con lástima. Los papeles le sonrieron, felices por ser tomados en cuenta y elevando el bolígrafo se dispuso a firmarlos de ser necesario. Había de todo. Todo de lo que se supone debió haber hecho días atrás y todo de lo que se supone habría terminado desde esa mañana. Entonces, ese día era como de esos pocos en los que a él le daba un cargo de conciencia por holgazanear en exceso. Normalmente holgazaneaba como lo tenía estipulado y al mismo tiempo, entre tanto y tanto realizaba su trabajo, cuidando de no excederse y así finalizarlo sin conseguir una migraña en el proceso, dejando el escritorio despejado. Pero de nada le serviría recriminarse.

Le parecía una eternidad el estar con la cabeza clavada entre los papeles y de vez en cuando miraba en dirección al reloj con la esperanza de que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, golpecitos en la puerta lo devolvieron al mundo. Despegó la vista del papeleo y Sachiko se asomó temblorosa con un frappé y galletitas. Tardó en asimilarlo un poco. Entrecerró los ojos cansados viéndola dirigirse a él. Cierto, su Moka frappé que había olvidado ya. Gruñó para sus adentros. No por el hecho del retraso de la cafeína, ni porque lo anterior le recordara a su triste intento de escape, sino a no lograr enfocar con claridad nada. Lo atribuyó al cansancio, llevaba hecho la mitad del papeleo.

—Sachiko—ella se detuvo a unos metros—, tú…

—¡En verdad lo lamento tanto! —intervino exaltada reanudando el paso y dejó el café sobre el escritorio—Intenté ir lo más pronto y regresar de la misma forma pero, ¡había tanto tráfico y de algún modo..! De algún modo… l-la mayoría de los establecimientos estaban cerrados. Lo lamento tanto.

"_¡Bla bla bla bla! Bla bla bla bla bla, ¡bla chillido bla…! Bla bla… bla bla bla. Bla._"

Necesitaba un descanso o una rubia de estatura mediana. Lo que se diera primero.

(…)

—¿Lo supiste?

Deidara alzó la mirada encontrándose con Ren. Hizo una mueca y éste segundo le respondió el gesto con un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Así es cómo saludas a tu mejor amigo?

—No recuerdo siquiera que seas mi amigo, uhn.

—¡Oh, eso duele! Realmente me hiere en lo más profundo de mí ser.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, uhn? —preguntó toscamente guardando sus útiles. Ren sonrió divertido sentándose en la banca contigua.

—Nada realmente. Se está muy aburrido sin tus quejas. Creo que se ha vuelto una costumbre para mí escucharte decir todo lo que suele molestarte.

—Busca a alguien más—él no se quejaba de todo. Sólo del profesor de Inglés que era un maldito y del catedrático de literatura y del supuesto profesor de arte que tenía un concepto tan erróneo como horripilante de lo que era _arte_. No entraría en detalles, realmente no deseaba recordar en aquel momento a ese hombre semi calvo.

Hubo un corto silencio y Ren volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué, uhn? —frunció el entrecejo—¿Y por qué aún sigues aquí?

Ren ignoró lo segundo y respondió a lo primero.

—Habrá una de esas terribles e híper aburridísimas exposiciones de arte que tanto te encantan en una librería —Deidara lo miró pretendiendo no estar emocionado pero debido a la creciente sonrisa en el rostro del otro supo que su actuación no resultó creíble—. Creo que era algo con una temática algo extraña. ¿Cómo es que iba?

—Exposición de arte… uhn…—murmuró resistiendo el sonreír bobamente. Hacía tanto que no podía asistir a una debido a su trabajo de medio tiempo y las tareas.

—Claro, ahora recuerdo el nombre. Bueno, no en verdad, pero creo que trata sobre fuegos artificiales o explosiones. El punto es que es sobre fuego—Ren subió los pies al pupitre—. Honestamente creo que no vale la pena. Es decir, ¿qué rayos significa eso? ¿Ver un montón de fotografías sobre explosiones y cosas de ese tipo? Lo próximo será una exposición sobre cucharas y papel higiénico. —añadió burlonamente.

El rubio lo miró un instante antes de sonreírle despectivamente.

—No es necesario que intentes analizarlo. Alguien tan ignorante como tú simplemente no es capaz de entenderlo, uhn.

Ren hizo una seña obscena mientras le mostraba la lengua.

—No soy un jodido pirómano como para tener un orgasmo con estupideces así—farfulló poniéndose de pie—. Cómo sea, ¿irás?

—¿Sabes las fechas, uhn?

—Entonces es un sí. Déjame pensar… sino mal recuerdo es este sábado.

Los ojos azules se abrieron grandes y poco después se entrecerraron lastimeros. ¿Sábado dijo? La mala suerte no podía estar en su apogeo.

—El sábado es tu día libre, ¿cierto? Podrás hartarte en…

—Estaré trabajando jornada completa, uhn

—¿Eh? —Deidara tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose con velocidad a la salida. Ren se incorporó de inmediato—¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

Con él sucedían muchas cosas, así que habría que ser más específico si quería una respuesta. Ren lo alcanzó fingiéndose ofendido y a los pocos segundos comenzó a hablar sobre chicas.

Pero lejos estaba de interesarle el rubio el tema de faldas. Así que, una exposición de arte, ¿eh?

Triste, así era el asunto.

…. Incompleto….

**Notas de autora**: No planeo continuarlo. Principalmente porque Kishimoto arruinó mi pareja con la verdadera identidad de Tobi…. Y eso es un asco. Pero simplemente no podía dejar lo poco que hice y borrarlo. Así quedará la historia. Si alguien lo lee por curiosidad, gracias. Mi cerebro finalmente se quedó seco y sin ideas para continuar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con esta pareja.


End file.
